


Who Are You?

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [2]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Harley gives no fucks, Irondad, M/M, Pre-endgame, Waffles, but he does at the same time, harey and peter are together, spider son, this just kinda stands on it’s own, tony doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Harley is making waffles in the kitchen— scratch that. Harley is making waffles on the Iron Suite level of the Avengers Compound and no one has ever seen him before!





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I am you, no sir, I am me-  
It's nothing like that though it'd be fun to do something similar to it. Maybe a Spiderverse. I got this idea from something else but wanted to make it more uncomfortable for everyone except Harley.

It wasn't odd for Harley to wake up a little earlier the morning after. After his shower he would always feel rejuvenated and so optimistic that he would go down stairs and make breakfast for him and Peter. So after Harley pulled on his low slung sweat pants, and slowly walked down the stairs, he was met with an unpleasant surprise that would have been excited for on any other day.

But the one day that he came down shirtless, with bruises and scratches on his back? The Avengers showed their faces. Peter always made sure that they were on long missions when Harley stayed over so they wouldn't ask too many questions, but he's guessing the mission was cut short.

They had already seen him, and there was no use turning around because they would just follow him so he continued his way into the kitchen while literal Superheroes (that could snap his neck at any moment and time) stared at him.

Harley stopped by the sink. If Peter were to come down at this moment, he'd only see Harley because Peter would be half asleep and ignoring his senses. That's what Harley was mostly worried about.

"Who are you and how did you get here."

Harley was scared. Shit yeah, he was scared but Tony taught him better. Don't look intimidated, and look good while doing it. So Harley's stoic (as usual) face slid into motion, as he didn't look up from what he was doing.

"M'Harley, and the same way that you did."

Harley pulled out a bowl, pretending that he didn't wince from the scratches on his back. He began to make his waffle batter.

"How'd you get past security?"

Black Widow. His favorite hero, and his superhero crush before he realized that he played for both teams. He still didn't look up. Tony wouldn't have.

"I was invited."

a scoff came from behind him. He didn't pay it any mind. In fact he just pulled out the waffle maker and grabbed the nonstick spray.

"Who invited you."

Banner, a role model which got him here unbeknownst. He was more into the physical sciences, but Peter idolized the gama-ray junkie.

"Pete invited me, Tony allowed it to happen."

One waffle was done, time to make at least nine more.

"So you're a friend of Peter, are you a crime fighting friend or.....?"

Steve. Our Nations supposed backbone. The leader of the Avengers, and he couldn't make out a good hickey if it killed him. When Harley turned, he could see the tiniest smile on Natasha's lips. He goofily smiled back. That's one less person to kill him.

"No, I don't fight crime. You guys want some waffles?"

Harley turned back around. If Steve couldn't put two and two together than may God bless him.

"So if Tony invited you then you wouldn't mind if we called him right."

Harley froze a little, looking at the time. It wast 9 and his first meeting starts at 9:30. Tony was never on time so they still had a good 40 minutes.

"Yeah, you can call em' but I have a request first."

Steve nodded.

"Fri, sweetheart? Do you mind waking Pete up and telling him to bring me a shirt."

Now that caused some confused looks, because even the Avengers (minus Bruce and Natasha, unknown to the others) weren't allowed to access FRIDAY. So that meant that Harley had a higher clearance level than them.

Steve took out his phone, waiting for Peter to come down stairs. And within the next two minutes, Peter trudged down stairs in only one of Harley's MIT sweatshirts and a pair of briefs. Just like Harley had predicted Peter was half asleep and ignoring his senses because if there was danger already then Harley would have told him, so he completely ignored the others.

Peter threw the wrinkled shirt in Harley's directions before turning around to go back upstairs.

"Thanks darlin', I love ya!"

Harley called out, but Peter scoffed angrily at being awake so early.

"Fight me Keener."

and continued his journey back to his bed.

Steve definitely could put two and two together now, especially since that two hand shaped bruises on Harley's back were around the same size as Peter's.

"Stark, there's a kid here who says you gave him clearance?"

from the looks of the screen, Tony was not paying attention.

"Yeah yeah, who is it?"

Steve turned the phone so the screen faced a now nervous looking (and shirt wearing) Harley.

"Yeah he has clearance, he actually has more clearance than all of you. Now could you please lea- Keener, whats on your neck?"

Harley panicked, instantly his go to was to start making static noises as he got closer to Cap's phone to end the call.

"Harley, I can see you making those noises-"

Harley ignore him., digging his hole even deeper.

"Er.....uh....connection......Bye old man!"

Harley ended the call. He looked at each Avenger in the eyes, thinking about his next move.

"Shit, I gotta skip town."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmm  
Being the dumbass that i am i realize that gama research indeed IS a type of physics......*cue clown music*


End file.
